


Sherlock's Sonnet to New Orleans (compare to chapter 7 in full version "Sonnet")

by I_am_lampy



Series: The "It's All Fine" Collected Works Deluxe Edition [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Reichenbach Angst, Reichenbach Feels, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lampy/pseuds/I_am_lampy
Summary: I hadn't intended to post this separately from the story it appears in, but then I thought it worked better on its own.





	Sherlock's Sonnet to New Orleans (compare to chapter 7 in full version "Sonnet")

* * *

_ O, blessed New Orleans, she of light and dark _

_ Dreaming, I devoured her and she lit me up _

_ In shadow and in pain she held me, soothed _

_ All the fear and darkness she consumed and _

_ Together, we spun black and grey, blinding white _

_ Until I fell, broken, and in darkness _

_ She left me until I surrendered myself _

_ And, in turn, left her behind so I might _

_ Heal from her love, that clings and shatters though _

_ She might try to staunch the flow of blood, for which _

_ She, screaming in laughter and sorrow, revels _

_ In what she has wrought inside me, pain and _

_ Nightmares of what was never love, but only _

_ Loss of the kind I already knew, before _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't intended to post this separately from the story it appears in, but then I thought it worked better on its own.


End file.
